


He's more than just a toy.

by weinsanedreamer



Category: leap year - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo..I love the movie "Leap Year" that came out in 2010, so I wrote what would happen after the pair settled down and got married.</p><p>ENJOY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's more than just a toy.

 

 

 

 

"Mommy, I want that blue bunny!" Anna turns to her son and notices the powder blue plush rabbit that sits on top the highest book shelf in the store, it looks misplaced there by the row of old books that are arranged so they stick out of place.

“Honey, we're not here for toys your father is just here to renew that book you still want for bed-time, let's go now." she holds out her hand to her son's freckled face who just looks at her stubbornly.

“No!" he crosses his arms and makes an adorable pouty face that makes Anna smile with amusement. Her son is just as stubborn as she was when she was just a little girl who wanted so many toys and interesting trinkets that she saw in fancy stores her mom simply couldn't afford when she lived in Boston.

“Henry, come on, we're keeping your Dad waiting." she tugs at his wrist and that's probably not the best idea because he starts crying.

“I just really want that bunny mom!" he pleads, " It wants me to take it home!, it looks sad! Pleaseee..!" he begs tugging at her mustard-yellow skirt which wrinkles it." She lets the matter go though being as gentle as she can, " Let's go see what's taking your dad so long and then we can come back." she adds on a more positive note.

That makes her son beam with pleasure and he gratefully takes his mom's hand as they go to check on Declan who looks annoyed with the guy who's trying to run the book through the machine to scan it but seems to be having problems doing so.  
“Hey honey, what's taking so long?" Declan turns and smiles sarcastically rolling his eyes which makes Henry giggle even though he probably shouldn't in this situation.

“Apparently, something's wrong with the machine, although the lad didn't seem to have any trouble chatting away on his little device when I came up to him." the guy looks over asking for help as a fellow clerk probably starting shift drops by.

“I think you mean cellphone dear, it does happen to be the 21st century." Anna can't help but be amused at the way Declan refers to everything traditionally in olden terms, He's Irish and has grown up in the same village in Wales most of his life so he hasn't really been in the city where all the media and new technology thrives.

“ Daddy Daddy! there’s something I wanna show you!” Henry jumps up and down pulling on his father's jacket.

"Henry don't do that!" Anna holds him in place urging him to calm down.

Declan just smiles a cheeky grin rather amused by his son than upset, "Alright, alright." "Just give me a second wee lad."

After the machine starts working again and Declan takes the book back Henry practically drags his father over to the bookshelf where the stuffed bunny still lies staring into space.


End file.
